pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Wands
A Wand '''is a magical object through which a wizard or witch channels his or her magical powers. Most spells are done with the aid of a wand, even though it is possible to perform magic without one. Wands have different cores, woods, lengths and flexibilities. These factors, along with the owner's life experience and magical ability, combine to define a wand's character. As a result, no two wands are exactly alike.You gain your wand in Pottermore after exploring the first 7 chapters and completing diagon alley mission. From the Story "A wand is the object through which a witch or wizard channels his or her magic. It is made from wood and has a magical substance at its core. Wands made by Ollivander have cores of phoenix feather, unicorn hair or dragon heartstring, and are of varying woods, lengths and flexibilities." Acquiring a Wand Wands can be purchased in Ollivander's Shop for a price of 7 galleons. After going through a set of 7 questions, players are presented with a wand made from a wood and core chosen according to their answers. Most witches and wizards go to buy their first wand when they are eleven, just before starting their magical education. Most English wizards and witches get their '''wands at Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, where they may try out multiple wands until they find the one that suits them, or rather, the wand finds the wizard that suits it. Wand Components No single aspect or component of a wand should be considered independently of the others because they complement or counterbalance each other to make wands unique. Cores All wands contain a magical substance known as a wand core. Wandmakers use a wide variety of substances, such as veela hair or kelpie hair, but Ollivander uses only three substances that he calls the Supreme Wand Cores: *Unicorn Hair *Dragon Heartstring *Phoenix Feather *Thestral Hair *Werewolf Hair *Banshee Hair *Hippogriff Featherir *Centaur Heartstring *Merpeople Hair *Sphynx Feather *Veela Hair *Troll Hair Other substances known to exist in the Harry Potter universe, but not used by Ollivander, are Veela Hair? and Thestral tail-hair. Woods Very few trees produce wand-quality wood, although these trees can usually be identified if they have Bowtruckles. Current known wand woods are: *Acacia *Alder *Apple *Ash *Aspen *Beech *Blackthorn *Black Walnut *Cedar *Cherry *Chestnut *Cypress *Dogwood *Ebony *English Oak *Elder *Elm *Fir *Hawthorn *Hazel *Holly *Hornbeam *Larch *Laurel *Mahogany *Maple *Oak *Olive *Pear *Pine *Poplar *Redwood *Rosewood *Rowan *Silver lime *Spruce *Sycamore *Vine *Walnut *Willow *Yew *Some of these wand woods are not available on Pottermore, but are known to be used in the Harry Potter world. Flexibility Wand flexibility or rigidity denotes the degree of adaptability and willingness to change possessed by the wand-and-owner pair. Possible flexibilities include: *Quite Bendy *Surprisingly swishy *Swishy *Slightly springy *Fairly bendy *Very flexible *Quite flexible *Supple *Reasonably supple *Pliant *Brittle *Hard *Solid *Stiff *Rigid *Unyielding *Slightly Yielding *Unbending Length Most wands are between 9-15 inches long. Wandmakers often match the wand length to the height of witch or wizard who will use it, but Ollivander considers this measure inadequate. In his experience, longer wands tend to be drawn to bigger personalities whereas shorter wands suit people whose character lacks something. Category:Wands